Wedding dress
by Percabeth17
Summary: Inspired by song, Wedding dress english version by Tommy C. and J Reyez
1. Chapter 1

Had idea for quite a while now. Decided to write it out. My birthday is today, yipee...

"Leo I need help with my homework" Leo's room mate replied, entering the room with a big book and tons of papers. Leo looked up from his afternoon nap and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, what kind of homework?" Leo asked sitting up.

"Um," He replied looking at the book. "Math"

"Sure, let's see" He said grabbing the book from his hands as Joe-his room mate-sat on the couch.

"Okay, I have to work with the different formulas; it's trigenomatry" He replied, grabbing a pencil.

"Okay I'll try my best" Leo replied grabbing a peice of paper. As he was about to start writing notes, the phone rang. He got up and picked the phone up.

He read the caller ID. _Piper Mclean, _he read. He widened his eyes and almost dropped the phone. _His_ Piper. _The _old Piper.

"Hello? Are you there? Is this Leo?" The other end had said. Leo was jarred back to reality and noticed Joe staring at him. He was struck that _his_ Piper was there. Calling _him_. Why would she call now? It's been over five years for sure. There's no way she would've called now. It must have been a mistake.

"Yea, this is Leo" He muttered after Piper asked if he was there.

"Hey, I'm sorry if this is the wrong time, but I wanted to ask you something" She said in a hushed voice, as if she was hiding from someone.

"No, it's fine, just helping my room mate" He said sitting next to Joe, grabbing the pencil.

"Okay," she said after a silence. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to our wedding"

"Huh?" Leo asked nearly dropping the work.

"Jason and me," She said in response. "We're getting...married"

"Oh" Leo muttered grasping for recomposure.

"So, would you like to come?" She said after a long silence.

"Um, yea, I don't think I'm busy-wait, what day is it?" He asked.

"Um, two weeks from now, I'm sorry It's kind-of short notice, I just couldn't send you an invitation" She muttered.

"Oh," Leo muttered. "How come? Problems with the shipping?"

"No" She whispered, barely audible. "Jason didn't want you to come...Neither does his mom"

Leo didn't look suprised, Jason hated him. "I understand that, so why are you asking me?"

"Um, I really wanted you to come," She muttered, a door slamming in the background. "I needed you there, oh look, he's here"

"Oh, I don't want Jason angered about this, If I can't come, then I don't have to. I mean it _is_ your wedding" Leo reasoned.

"No," She replied a little too quickly. "I _need_ you to come, you're like my only true friend that'll be coming, anyways, did you want your dad coming, or just you?" she asked, ignoring his latest response.

"I don't think he'd want to, I barely talk to him anyway" Leo mumbled in discomfort of the thought of his father

"Oh, because Zeus and Aphrodite'll be there, I don't see why he shouldn't come." She responded lowering her voice more turning harder for him to hear.

"No, I really mean it. If Jason says no, then I don't have to come" Leo said. In the background, Jason yelled, as Piper swore under her breath.

"I got to go, Jason'll kill me, if he knows about this" Piper replied, hanging up the phone. He put the phone down and stared at his room mate who was staring at him with an raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"A wedding, my old friend is getting married" Leo responded still in disbelief.

"Oh cool, do I know them?" He replied relaxing a bit.

"I don't think so. Hey when is your big test?" Leo asked.

"Two weeks from now" He said. "I thought you knew that already"

"Oh yeah, it must have slipped me" Leo said, the words lingering in his head.

"Okay, well, can you help me on this question, I don't get it." Joe replied passing him the book. Leo couldn't concetrate so he grabbed some medicine for his ADHD, and sat back down and grabbed the pencil that he had dropped.

"Let's see" He replied. He helped through most of it, but wasn't focusing mainly on the work, but what it would be like to see her in that wedding dress, getting married to the person who stole her away from him.

_'Yeah..._

_Just all things we've been through has just been crazy  
><em>_Even though we had to let go,  
><em>_I just want you to know that...  
><em>_I still love you, I still got you_

_Never should've let you go  
>Never found myself at home<br>Ever since that that you walked right out the door_

_You were like my beating heart that I, I can't conrtol  
>Even though we've grown apart,<br>My brain can't seem to let you go  
>Thinking back to the old times, when you kept me up late at night<em>

_We used to mess around;  
>laugh and play,<br>Fuss and fight  
>I guess it's too late I'm dancing this dance alone...<em>

_This chapter's done,  
>The story goes on...<em>

_Baby...  
>Can't believe that you are not with me<em>

_'Cause you should be my lady,  
>All I want is to set your heart free<em>

_But if you believe that you belong with him;  
>Promise me,<br>You won't let anyone hurt you  
>Remember, I will always be here for you...<em>

_Even if it kills me to see you.._

_In that wedding dress  
>Oh, see you in that wedding dress<em>

_See you in that wedding dress  
>Oh, see you in that wedding dress<em>

_Oh no...'_

* * *

><p>One of my favorite songs inspired this. It's called wedding dress(it's the english version) by J. Reyez, and Tommy C. I thought it fit the HOO characters better so enjoy.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	2. Chapter 2

Wedding Dress

"Hey Leo, what's for lunch?" Joe asked, setting his school stuff down.

Leo smiled deviously, "My mom's enchilada recipe"

"Yum, I can just taste it" Joe joked, grabbing his binder and pencil case.

"What you got for homework today?" Leo asked setting the home made tortillas down and sitting next to him.

"Well since I passed the math course, I'm moving on to the world literature. It's your favorite, Mythology" He smiled knowing Leo's extreme knowledge about that, but not quite knowing he _is_ greek mythology.

"Oh, goody, that's easy" Leo smiled.

"Good, while the foods cooking, can you help me?"

"Sure, where to start?" Leo asked.

"Okay, well, he said to skip the Egypt one, becaue we're doing that next time, but we have to read the part about the Olympian gods and goddesses, and their relationships to one another and answer these questions about them." Joe said while grabbing the papers.

"Oh, okay," Leo muttered. "It's not that bad"

"Yea, okay, it says here on the question, 'What held the Olympians together, and explain why?' Is it a thing or one of the gods?" Joe replied.

"Actually it's a goddess, Hera, she was like the glue of the council, making sure everything was at peace. That's because she is Zeus's consort, and is the goddess of marriage" Leo explained. "The cow is her symbol, and so as the peacock; cow symbolizing peace and fertility; peacock, was for it's beauty. She is also the queen of the gods, watching over most of the gods and goddesses."

"Wow, it's like your my teacher...knowing almost everything." Joe replied writing down what he said. "OK, next question was, 'Explain two conflicts involving the gods and goddesses, and explain the contributing or non-contributing factor that it gave to Olympus'" Joe read.

"Okay," Leo thought. "There was Hephaestus, and how everyone hated him. His motehr, Hera threw him off Olympus resulting him to become 'ugly and lame', but he married Aphrodite, to stop causing to many affairs or battles over her. But in the end she cheated him over Ares because she couldn't stand being with him. But Hephastus, he tricked them and insnared them for the other's amusement. He helped make the many things on Olympus being the god of fire, blacksmith, techology, and many other things." Leo explained, understanding the many things Hephaestus and his father had in common. Everyone hating, being cheated, being called lame, and being a fire-user.

"Okay, I need another one, I'm sure that I'm getting an 'A' on this next test." Joe smiled.

"Well, you could talk about Poseidon and Athena, where that legend of Medusa and Poseidon being seen together at Athena's temple, and Athena turning her into a freak, and how eve though they hated eachother's guts, they helped built the chariot races, Athena designing the chariot, and Poseidon creating the horses, and how it helped with many things" Leo gestured.

"Yea, that'd be intresting to tell" Joe wrote some more. In the background, the timer gone off, signaling dinner was about ready.

Leo stuffed it down and went to the closet to get his things for work. He pulled his shirt off, and grabbed his work clothes, and rushing to put them on.

"Got to get to work, I'll help you with homework after, Joe" Leo replied. " See you later"

"Okay, oh don't forget, the party is tonight" Joe yelled, as Leo cursed to himself. "The wedding one"

"What time is the wedding?" Leo asked grabbing his keys.

"It starts at Six"

"Thanks" Leo yelled slamming the door, running to his truck, cursing himself along the way, thinking what to wear. He didn't have a tux, nor afford one, and he couldn't wear his work clothes, but work ended at four-thirty, and he couldn't get home and back that fast. He still hasn't known what to say to the newly weds, because he was afraid of Jason.

"Afraid of Jason," he muttered. "After this whole time, I still am?"

Work was slow for Leo, especially when he was working with greasy cars. He would wipe the grease off, and look at the clock to notice the party wasn't until five hours. He wouldn't be paid til the end of today, and who knows how little he was getting. He barely had enough to buy groceries every week, and he needed to wear something formal. But with this pay, he couldn't buy a week worth of groceries at the time, what was he supposed to do.

Two more hours left.

He went up to the next car and asked for name, and freaked when he heard the name.

"Tristan Mclean, my car needs an oil change" Leo looked at the man and nearly dropped the pen but shook his head and wrote the man's name.

"Okay, can you wait as I set the guys up?" Leo asked.

"Yea, sure, hey, um, how long will this take? I'm going to a wedding soon, and need to be there an hour earlier then it was set for"

"Not long," Leo muttered. "Oil change's are quick and easy, you'll be done in less than fourty minutes"

"Thank you" He muttered, handing his credit card to Leo. "Wait, you're Leo, yes?'

Leo froze, "Yes, why?"

"You aren't going to the wedding in that are you?" He asked. "You have to work today?"

"Yes, I do" Leo muttered. "I was going to go home and grab something else to wear before I leave."

"Oh, what happened to you guys. Jason, Piper, and you? Weren't you guys really close before?" Mr. Mclean said.

Leo smiled faintly, "Yes, we were close, I don't know what happened after that though..."

"Oh, Well, nice to see you" He muttered. Leo smiled and went to work. Mr. Mclean had other ideas then just waiting for his car though. He smiled at his idea and headed into the formal wear store, strolling around throught the men's department.

After twenty minutes of working, Leo grabbed his paycheck and was about to leave, leaving the boys to finsh up the oil change.

Before leaving he checked the paycheck. Only fifty bucks. Hopefully, Joe's paycheck could cover the groceries that his couldn't. He sighed and had setted it down on the passenger side seat. He started the car and headed home, hoping he'd find something to wear that was presentable.

His fuel tank blinked signaling it needed gas. He sighed, turning into the gas pump. The price came out to forty bucks. He shook his head, that leaves me with ten bucks.

He was third of the way there, when he noticed the car behind him. It had followed him since the last intersection, what was he doing? The car did seem familiar, but he couldn't tell if it was his neighbor or not. He ignored it and drove into the parking stall. He saw the car go by, and then another time, Leo starting to panic. All he needed was another person to steal his paycheck, and that happened not so long ago.

The car came back a third time and parked the car across from Leo. he panicked and wanted to run, but his feet obliged.

He sighed in relief when he saw the man step out. It was Piper's dad.

"Sorry, I scared you, being famous has its down which leads to dark tint" He joked. "Anyway, this is for you" He gestured a bag to leo.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"A tux," he said casually. "I figured you needed one, after all, you're obviously in need of more money."

"How did you know?" Leo replied.

"I saw a co-worker of your's carry a check for only a hundred, and I figured you needed more money"

"But, I can't take this, it's like ten paychecks, I couldn't take that" Leo mutterd.

"Just take it, no catch, no money, no oweing, just take it" He replied handing the nag to Leo.

"Mr. Mclean, I-I can't"

"You can just call me Tristan. I'm find with that, it's my daughter's wedding, she'll love you" He replied.

"I'm just a friend, an old friend, I was shocked to hear about this, and plus it's your money, you earned it" Leo objected.

"Look here, son, I want you to enjoy the wedding, when you see Jason up there, don't let it get to you, okay? You're there to support her, not jason, okay" Mr. Mclean said

"How do you know about me and Jason?" Leo shot.

He smiled, "I know a lot, and I know my daughter shouldn't be marrying such a wuss, like that Jason boy, she should be marrying you"

"With all due respect, sir, I can't possibly beat Jason, he's more sucessful" Leo replied.

"I know..." he muttered. "That's why I bought you that tux, and gave you that roll of cash" Leo looked into the bag to see money sticking out of chest pocket.

"Mr. Mclean...I..." Leo said in shock.

"See you at the wedding, and remember, if Jason even tries to touch you, Just yell for help, and make a fool out of him" Tristan exclaimed. "You know what I mean, don't you?"

Leo smiled, "Yea..."

As Leo walked back to the apartment, He froze, noticing the difference it was. It was so quite in here, that Leo could hear his own heartbeat. He set the bags down.

"Joe?" He yelled. "Joe, where you at?" Silence, Leo froze as he entered the kitchen.

He almost fainted, seeing all the blood on the floor.

* * *

><p>I'll explain why is being so nice in the next chapter, which matter of factly, is the wedding.<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	3. Chapter 3

Wedding dress

Sorry for long update, I'm getting lazy.

"Tell me who did this" Leo muttered in the ambalunce, towering over the gurney. Joe looked faintly at Leo, frowning slightly.

"They stole something..." He croaked.

"What?" Leo replied softly.

"Some guys grabbed something from your closet," He managed. "I tried to stop them"

'What do you mean?" Leo asked not trying to push him further.

"They tried to steal something from the top shelf, I tried to stop them but one of them stabbed me" He whispered hoarsley, Leo struggling to hear him with the loud siren above them, and the constant rush of the paramedics.

"What-What did they steal?" Leo muttered.

"Remember the first day we sorted things out. The first thing you put on the shelf?" he replied.

"Yea"

"The big box, the bronze plating with the fire emblazed on it. With the number nine in the fire, they stole that" He replied.

Leo gulped, "It was heavy, how did they managed to carry it?"

"I don't know," he muttered. "I really tried Leo, I'm sorry, You told me you really cared about that box:

"Yea, I did, it carries two important things of mine" he sighed.

"Do you mind me asking what was inside the box? You never got around to tell me. Every time I asked you had the same look you have on right now" he pointed at Leo's pale face.

He hesitated, "It had my mother's ashes, for one thing"

He let that sink in. "What was the other, Leo?"

"You'd die of shock If I told you, and we really don't need that. Not now anyways." Leo chuckled half-heartedly. Luckily Joe laughed silently.

"I suppose"

"Let's just say me and my half-brother was really close to him" he sighed.

"Him?" Joe cocked an eyebrow. Leo smiled at his confusion and shocked face.

"Nevermind, I'll tell you later"

"Hey, Leo if I don't make it, don't get depressed about it, okay?" He whispered his eyes seeming to look far away. "I know you lost a lot of people, but you should enjoy that wedding today, and don't want you to feel glum about what happened. I heard the cops are after those guys anyways, so i'm sure they'll find that box"

"You'll make it" Leo muttered. "Don't talk about that okay?"

He looked hard at Leo for a long time. "Sure, you're right Leo"

"You'll make it" Leo muttered in the car replaying the flashback that wouldn't go away. He started the engine, heading to location that Piper had mentioned. He temperarily forgot until someone had called him. Because of the new law, Leo swerved to the right, Parking to pick up the phone. It was Mr. Mclean.

"Leo, just the man I was looking for, are you almost here yet?" He replied after Leo muttered a faint hello.

"Um, I don't know if I can make it, I mean I was just at the hospital for my roomate, and I can't remember-"

"Oh, Leo" He cut him off. "Listen just meet me in the front of the place and I'll make sure you get in. Did you remember the tux?"

"Yea, it's in the truck, but I don't know the place, I threw the invitation away by mistake" Leo said honestly.

"Good, please hurry, dinner is already half-over, you need to come" He pleaded.

Leo sighed, checking his watch. "Lsten, Mr. Mclean, the hospital is at least a fourty-five minute drive"

"Well, then just speed, just don't get caught" He said, talking faster as if someone was urging him to hurry up. Leo shook his head at the thought. _I always get caught, no matter what it is,_ He thought.

He gulped, "I'll try"

"Good, see you there" He replied and hung up. Leo put the phone in his pocket and drove out onto the road. He pressed the accelerator more than he usually would, and felt a bit uncomfortable as he swerved in and out of cars. Most people honked and Leo felt a bit upset at that, knowing he never would have sped this far. The car was pushing Seventy, almost twenty mile per hour more than the legal limit.

After speeding the whole way there, Leo slowed down, knowing this was where the wedding was by. He notice the gold and white ballons on the fence line, and decided that was the place. There was countless cars, and Leo had to park near the church a block away. As he walked there, he placed his hands into the pants pocket, feeling cold and vulnerable in a tux, knowing this was his first time wearing one. He was about to turn into the sidewalk, when someone had stopped him. Her voice sounding awfully familiar.

"Excuse me, name please," the voice of Jane announced. Leo froze and stared at her. Her usually brown hair had streaks of white now, wrinkles starting to pop out near her eyes.

Leo gulped, "Leo, Leo Valdez"

She checked the list that seemed like ten pages long. She puckered her lips.

"You aren't on the list, please leave" She snapped. Leo furrowed his brows, trying to comprehend what this meant,

"Mr. Mclean said he'd meet me here" He muttered.

"Well, you aren't on the list, now please leave or I'll call the police" leo bit his lip, not wanting to get in anymore trouble.

"Okay" He muttered, and turned around, ready to walk away. As he was about to leave, Mr. Mclean's voice ordered him to stop.

Leo turned to see a panting mr. Mclean leaning against a fence post. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Jane said I wasn't on the list" Leo muttered.

"I told you to meet me, don't listen to Jane, shes becoming a grouch anyway, she should be retired soon" He replied, finally cathing his breath.

"How am I supposed to get in though, If I'm not on the list?"

"You are on the Mcleans list, a private list, Jason and Jane's list doesn't include you, but they aren't Piper's dad" He joked.

"But-"

"Oh, just follow me, Jane doesn't know that theres a backway into the wedding." Mr. Mclean gestured towards the bushes in front of them. Leo eyed him as he dissapeared into the bushes. Leo stepped foward and saw what he had meant. There was a small walkway made of dirt and small rocks. He followed him and turned into a small break of the green shrubs. He stepped in and gasped seeing the wedding for the first time. The elegant white chairs lining up with eachother. The beautiful white sheet embroaded with gold specks shining in the sun.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He muttered.

"Yea" Leo muttered still staring in awe at the place. Taking in the beautiful scenery. The Green grass, the white and red roses in the golden podium with the white background embroaded with more gold specks. He was about to talk about how much it cost and how it was done, when he spotted Jason and nearly fainted. Jason was standing near Zeus who were both looking their way.

He gulped, waiting for what was going to come next.

* * *

><p>Enjoy and Review,<p>

~Percabeth17~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Percabeth17 here, I'm really peppy and excited for Christmas! So, here you go...MERRY CHRISTMAS!XD Sorry, I have a HUGE christmas party on the eve, so I'm giving you guys a update before then. Yipee, one of my old stories I haven't updated, in which I need. Hope this makes it up for not updating in a while. Sad thing is this story does kind-of end in tragedy-BUT! in the end there might be some light at the end of the tunnel for Leo...Just not in this chapter. Sorry...Anyways! Merry Christmas!

"What is _He _doing here?" Jason demanded.

"I invited him to your wedding, Jason" Mr. Mclean smiled both at Jason and his father.

"Why? I didn't place him on the list, he is not wanted here," Jason scowled at the sight of Leo. Leo scratched the back of his neck and looked down fiddling with his suit.

"I did, and _I _want him here" Tristan muttered, smirking. Leo backed up, and whispered to Tristan

"Mr. Mclean..."

"Leo, calm down, you are welcome to stay" He muttered standing in front of him as Zeus lunged.

"He may leave," Zeus bellowed. "Must leave, or else!" Leo's eyes widened and gulped hard.

"Please, I shouldn't be here," Leo cried to Mr. Mclean. "I can't be here"

"You are now, and you may stay. I am Piper's father, and I say that Leo can stay."

"I'm the Groom's father, and I say he must leave!" Zeus shouted. Leo had shut his eyes, to find that he was reopening them at a familiar voice.

"Dad? What's going on" Then Leo heard Piper gasp as she looked at him in the Tux. leo looked a tthe ground shamely, wanting nothing more than to be out of this situation. "Leo?"

Leo remained silent, and let Jason talk. "Pipes, Honey, would you please tell your father that Leo should leave at once"

"Jason," Piper said softly and sweetly, making Leo's head droop further. "Why? He just got here, and besides he's all dressed up for the occasion"

"Yes," Jason sighed, and stared at Leo. "But we only have chairs for the people that are _meant_ to be here"

Tristan was about to speak up when Leo looked up and backed up. "J-Jason's right, I shouldn't be here..." And Leo turned around ready to walk back to his truck. Piper called his name, and Leo just ignored it. Tristan had called his name a few times, but stopped when Jason muttered something. Leo gulped adjusting his tie, and turned toward the foliage path.

"Leo wait!" Piper's voice could be heard following Leo. Leo looked back to see Piper in her beautiful white dress with gold specks running towards him, and he had to shake his head to remember to get back to his truck. Leo took off and headed for his truck. "Leo!" She screamed, Jason behind her. Leo closed his eyes for a moment wanting to just dissapear.

"Piper, get back here!" Jason shouted and finally caught up to her, reaching for her arm, he managed to grasp it, and she squealed with frustration. Leo didn't stop till he made it to his car. When he reached for the driver side door he hesitated to see Jason carrying an angered Piper, bridal style back to the wedding. Her face was red, and he was smiling like an idiot. Zeus was smiling and carrying a cell phone, and Tristan was staring at Jason cautiously. Leo scowled for the first time at jason, knowing Piper doesn't like being restrained from things. And Jason made Leo jealous, and Leo just had to stare as he took her towards the ceremony.

Leo gasped for air, forgetting he had just ran nearly a block. He shook his head and spotted Tristan starting to head down the foliage path, jogging towards his car. Leo gulped and sat down in his car, closing the door once Tristan just came into ten feet of the car.

"Leo, please stop," He shouted placing his right hand onto the driver window. Leo pushed the key into start. "Open the door"

The engine roared to life, startling Mr. Mclean, but he still remained there. "Leo, stop the car, don't do this!" Leo puckered his lips, then took the key out, the engine dying down. Tristan sighed and went to the other side of the car. He opened the door and sat next to Leo.

"I'm not supposed to be there, I should just leave," Leo muttered.

"No, you should be here, it's the right thing to do" He responded.

"The right thing to do is to just move on-to forget about this" Leo said back quietly. Tristan sighed.

"You know Piper almost better than me, you know everything about her, especially just earlier, yes?" Tristan smiled.

"That she doesn't like being restrained from something" Leo sighed. "Yes, but how does that-"

"Jason shouldn't have done that, that means he doesn't know Piper as much as you do" Tristan cut in.

"So, knowing about someone, doesn't mean I can interfere with them two. Piper loves Jason, and If Jason says that I shouldn't be there than I should just leave. I shouldn't have even come here in the first place." Leo muttered.

"You love Piper more than Jason, and I think it's right for you to go and stop her from marrying that fool"

As if Leo didn't hear him Leo went on. "You should go, you shouldn't miss your daughter's wedding."

"You love Piper" Tristan repeated. "Do what's right, and stop her from marrying him."

Leo turned to Tristan. "How? Jason'll kill me if I go near her. Jason is more successful, charming, smart, and has a bigger, better family than I do. He's rich, and his father is the leader of the gods. How can I compare to _That?_"

"You have more kindness and compassion towards my daughter. Jason doesn't know much about Piper, you knew her longer than he did." Tristan mutters.

"Jason is kind to her. And yes I did know her longer, but I was always ignored by her and Jason. Knowing someone longer doesn't mean I can crash a wedding and stop the bride and groom" Leo sighs. "Go, go on, go to the wedding, the ceremony is probably starting soon anyways."

"I'm not leaving this car untill you promise to come with me" Tristan smiled, not feeling to oblige.

"It's your daughter's wedding, you shouldn't miss it" Leo sighed, not wanting to respond to his comment.

"I'm not moving..." He hinted.

"I'll stay near the foliage path, that's as far as I'll go" Leo muttered.

"Not moving, till you come in and promise to stop them" Tristan muttered.

"I'll try...But what if Jason tries to kill me?" Leo says.

"I'll make sure he doesn't" Tristan smiles, as Leo steps out of his car. Tristan climbs out and heads towards the back entry with Leo. "Okay, here's the plan, when the preacher says that sentence before claiming them husband and wife, stand up and say I object, and proclaim your love for her" Tristan mutters.

Leo messes with his tie again before rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't think I should do that"

"Well, I'll object too, and knowing Piper, she'll see how much she hurt you and how much I hate Jason" Tristan esclaims.

"I don't know about this..." Leo mutters.

"You'll be fine, trust me, I'll be there to help you. Oh goody, it's still dinner time, we still got time, hurry, come along" Tristan grabs hold of Leo's forearm and nearly drags him onto the fresh green grass

"Slow down" Leo mumbled quickly, as Tristan pulled him close to the dinner table. Piper, Jason, Zeus, Aphrodite and Mrs. Grace sat down at the table staring angrily at Leo's pressence.

"Here, let me get another chair," Tristan murmured. "Please, Leo, sit down"

"No, no it's alright, why don't you just sit here, I'll go wait over there," Leo muttered, uncomfortable sitting near Jason's family.

_Even if it kills me to see you in that wedding dress..._

"No please, Leo, sit down." Tristan smiled. Leo sat down and noticed the ruffles on Piper's dress. It was gorgeous, enough for a person to not even want to guess how much it costed.

"Alright..." leo whispered and sat down, Jason sending death glares at him. leo's head was down the whole time.

"Honey, would you please excuse me, I needed to talk to my father for a sec" Jason smiled, and Piper smiled letting Zeus and Jason go on. Leo scratched his head.

Leo gazed at Zeus's direction to see Jason on the phone, Zeus saying things towards him. "That's a beautiful Dress, Piper" Leo muttered quietly, refraining himself from using his old nickname.

"Thank you Leo, I love your suit" Piper chuckled. "Thals couldn't come, if that's what you were going to ask, she had business to take care of"

"Ahh, hello Mrs. Grace" Leo muttered, and Mrs. Grace muttered something unrecognizable. Tristan came up with another expensive chair.

"Here we go, Pipes, darling, where's Jason and Zeus?" Tristan pretended to be nice.

"They went to talk for a bit" Piper muttered. "So Leo, why did you really run off?" Piper joked.

Leo hesitated. "I don't know"

"Leo was just nervous, this is the first wedding he has ever attended" Tristan added on.

"Yes, that..." Leo went with it.

"Okay, we're all settled," Jason muttered kissing Piper's cheek, obviously trying to make Leo jealous. Leo just kept his head down. "Thanks for understanding."

"Please excuse me," Leo muttered, rising from his seat, Jason smiling like an idiot that his plan worked. Tristan rose to his seat too.

"Excuse me too darling" Tristan muttered, before running off towards Leo's direction. Leo finally stopped near the tall shrubs, his hands raised to his face, as he paced around in a circle.

"Leo? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I shouldn't be doing this. I just can't do this" Leo muttered leaning against the arch. "I'm sorry Mr. Mclean"

"You're just going to give up?" Tristan demanded, sirens could be heard in the background.

"I can't compete to him!" Leo cried out. "There's no point in doing this"

"Leo, you love Piper, you can do this!" Tristan responded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mclean, I can't do this" Leo sighed heading towards the pathway.

"Leo, get back here, you're not giving up this easily." Tristan grabbed hold of Leo's arm. "Come on" he guided Leo back to the table.

"Mr. Mclean, I-I can't" He muttered, as he sat down.

"Can't _what_?" Jason asked cockly.

"None of your business" Tristan muttered.

"Daddy!" Piper cried out.

"None of his business to know sweetheart" Tristan repeated. Leo's head lowered more, and Jason towered over him.

"What are you hiding?" Jason asked him harshfully.

Leo's lip quivered, "No-nothing" Jason grabed hold of Leo's tie.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded.

Leo remained silent, not knowing what to do.

"Jason, honey, sit down" Piper cooed, and Leo's eyes remained wide.

"Jason!" Tristan warned.

"Dad!" Piper exclaimed as Tristan grabbed Jason's shoulders and pulled him out of Leo's grasp.

"Now, you listen to me here son" Tristan muttered angrily in his face. "Lay off, I invited him and you don't get to hurt people that I invite!"

"Get off me old man!" Jason said to where only he could here.

"Knock it off boy!" Tristan shouted, and Piper rose from her seat. Leo cowered down lower not wanting to be apart of this.

"Daddy, stop!" Piper said grabbing hold of his arm. Tristan backed up sending a death glare at Jason.

"You alright, son?" Tristan asked Leo as he sat down.

Leo gulped, "Yea"

"Good, I didn't mean to scare you like that, it's just-" The sound of sirens cutting him off. Cop cars lined up and stopped in front of the main entrance. all five policemen came out of each car and walked into the wedding.

"Just in time," Jason smiled at Leo. "I was wondering when they'd be here"

"What is this?" Tristan demanded.

"Why, we can't afford to have a wedding crasher," Jason smiled, as Leo gulped. "That's why we called the cops"

* * *

><p>Cliffy! I have about less than 45 minutes to leave my house for my annual christmas party. Glad I finished in time:) And if you're wondering why jason said that. him and Zeus called the cops on Leo, in case you didn't understand what it was about<p>

Merry Christmas!

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	5. Chapter 5

Wedding Dress.

Leo sat in the cop car, resting his head on the window, trying to imagine this day had never happened. At first it was running smoothly until work had happened. Mr. McLean had shown up and he was reinvited to Piper and Jason's wedding. Than his roomate was murdered and now he was being arrested for "Crashing" a wedding. He could hear Piper and Tristan in the background, shouting indistinctly at someone, but Leo didn't want to know. He kept his head low with his eyes shut tightly, trying to escape reality like he tried when his mother died.

Suddenly the car shook and Leo looked up to see the police officer had sat down. He put the car into start and drove to wherever the station was. Leo gulped and dared to look up as the eased into a red light. Leo shifted his hands, which were cuffed behind him, he didn't like the way it had digged into his wrists and Leo was beginnning to feel uncomfortable with being vulnerable like this. No demigod should feel vulnerable, it means they could die simply without a last fight, and Leo knew about this. Leo realized he could burn through the cuffs, it was clearly not fire-proof, and easily breakable, but he placed the thought aside.

The driver, a hefty man of about late 30s, who had a lump of black hair that was combed messily to one side. In a swift instant, he turned around as if he knew Leo was staring at him. Leo lowered his head, and smiled faintly. "Sir..." The driver spoke up, and Leo forced his eyes to meet his.

"Well, I shouldn't be judging, I barely know ya," He continued, a small accent rising in his voice. "But you sound like a nice guy, well...you haven't said anything, but you seem like a nice man, the man I thought I was goin' after was that blonde fellow, that tall one. He seemed really mean..." Leo could see the man was just trying to find something to do to pass the time, and Leo didn't want to communicate with anyone at the moment besides Piper and Tristan. Instead, Leo just nodded slightly.

"Man, he sounded even more mean on the phone..."

Leo cleared his throat silently, "That wasn't him on the phone, that was his father..."

"The tall man next to him?" He asked. "The one with the gray-ish hair?"

"Yes" Leo responded.

"Hmm, well I barely know you, and you barely know me, but my name's Ben... And yours?" He sighed.

"Leo..." Leo replied uneasily.

"My mother wanted that to be my name, but my father declined... He didn't like art very much and it reminded him too much of Decaprio and the movie, 'Titanic'..." Ben mumbled as he drove closer to the gas station up ahead.

"I was named after them for a reason..." Leo was surprised he had said that, especially to a complete stranger like Ben.

"I can see why," He replied, and his lips pulled back into a smile big enough where Leo could see. He didn't understand but shook it away, and waited as Ben pulled into the gas station.

"Where are we going?" Leo mumbled, shifting the cuffs again, so it wouldn't dig in his wrists again.

"The car needs some gas," He chuckled, as he grabbed something from the dashboard, and got out of the car. Leo gulped, remembering the last time he's been to a gas station. The explosion was all over the news, and Leo was grateful he didn't get caught.

Leo sat awkwardly leaned against the window, and watched suspiciously as Ben left the door on the opposite side next to Leo open. Ben, before going toward the gas pump, looked inside and winked, and Leo had the strangest sensation that something about this was vaguely familiar. Leo just relaxed and breathed heavily as he shut his eyes as he rested his head again on the window, letting the sun from above warm his forehead and cheek.

Leo rested his head on the concrete white wall of the holding cell near the back. He was glad when they had gotten there, because he knew he didn't have to listen to Ben's rambling and wierdness any more and could finally rest. There was uncomfortable glances and feelings from the other guilty and not guilty citizens here, but like Leo, they stayed in their own shelll and avoided any contact with others. That was untill a fight had broken from the front of the cell. A man in his fifties had risen and had asked the man next to him for money for his fine and bond. Like most, the other man declined, but instead of sitting back down, the older man punched the younger man, in his thirties, in the jaw. They started fighting and the guards were quickly entering and trying to stop the fight from getting worst. Leo, throughout this whole thing only looked up, and scratched the back of his neck, as he knew plenty of these fights were to come.

Questionably, the actions of the surrounding people seemed to slowly come to a stop, and Leo pinched his arm, to make sure he wasn't just dreaming this. Leo turned to the man that had just seemed to be there all of a sudden, and realized he was facing the lleft, away from Leo, and he was struck at how oddly similar he looked to Ben.

"Ben?" Leo accidentally slipped. He suddenly turned around, and it wasn't Ben, but a misshappened, scarred and burned face. "Wh-What happened?" Leo asked.

He smiled faintly the black glint in his eyes shined. "You know what happened Leo..." The man's very familiar voice rose, and Leo gulped.

"Dad?" Leo asked, and Hephaestus glowed into his more familiar form, that Leo could tell for sure.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you time to escape" Hephaestus replied simply. "Come on.." He gestured and stood up, pointing toward the open gates. "They won't remember you were here, you never checked in, Ben was simply a form I took on."

"Where are we going, then?" leo asked as the stepped outside.

"Where do you think?" Hephaestus replied, and Leo was left to ponder, as Hephaestus got into Ben's form and sat in the cop car, waiting for leo to get in too.

* * *

><p>Sorry for a REALLY, REALLY, REALLY long update, I had a lot of school work and P.E. things after school to do, and I never came around to figuring out a way to finish this chapter. I'll try and update again for my lack of updating :)<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	6. Chapter 6

Like I said in the last chapter, here's my other update to make up the lack of updating.

Wedding Dress

"I thought you meant the wedding..." Leo mumbled as they drove past the back side of the field. "Why are we going further away from it, and why is everyone and everything frozen?"

"I kept everything frozen so we have more time till they announce them as newly-weds. I needed to take you to two places before we go back there" The Blacksmith god replied, while turning right toward another town.

"What two places?" Leo asked curiously, nervous but also anxious of where they were going. "And I've told Mr. McLean, I don't think I could possibly do this to Jason and Piper, so why even bother..." Leo faltered as Hephaestus started driving into a familiar neighborhood.

"You're kidding, right, we're not actually going up this street..." Leo sighed as Hephaestus took the next left into his old neighborhood. The last actually "Home" he's lived in. Sure his Apartment was a home, but it was nothing compared to his mother's home, which it's beams and metals of framework stood in front of them. Barely damaged by the flames over twelve years ago, Leo could picture the walls and accesories that once was hung by the beams.

"The first place I wanted to take you..." Hephaestus took out the key from the car, and sullenly replied.

"No...Oh gods..." Leo whispered. "This can't be happening..."

"Maybe you'll change your mind on your decision with Mr. McLean..." Hephaestus replies and gets out of the car. Leo follows, but he didn't follow him up the sidewalk to where the door was, he just froze in place with his head hung to the side.

Hephaestus sighed, and waited for Leo to follow. He shortly walked up towards his father and they went through the framework. Leo stumbled, brushing his hands on the pieces of metal. Hephaestus closed his eyes, letting the memories pass in his mind.

Leo's lip quivered, and he couldn't help but feel terrible. "Why'd you take me here.."

"Your..."Decision"...with Mr. McLean..., you need to know, that you are not the only one who doesn't want them to get married. When the ceremony starts, I know you will falter and chicken out of standing up, because you've always have. I thought, that If I show you a glimpse of your past, and what you have to live for, then you would fight for that when they start their ceremony."

"I have nothing, though..." Leo whispered, while standing in front of his old bedroom, his back facing the room his mother died.

"Exactly..." Hephaestus sighed, and Leo turned to his father.

"I'm supposed to fight for Piper, with nothing to fight for?" Leo asked.

Hephaestus smiled, and placed his right hand on Leo's left shoulder. "You go up there, and you announce your love for her. You say that, that's all you have left. That without Piper you have absolutely nothing, because in reality, that is true. You can't fight Jason with lies, he'll see right through you, same goes with Zeus. You admit that I'm sorry I've messed this up, but I can't live without her..." Hephaestus sighed and smiled, pictures of Esperanza in his mind. In a daze, he continues, "Tell her that, she's the best thing that ever happened to you, and can't let her slip you this easily. While looking into her eyes and looking for her soul, tell her that she's beautiful, and say it with your heart."

Leo gulped, letting everything sink in. "To sum it up, pour your heart out to her, make sure that she understands that you love her, and your there to protect her and be there for her." Hephaestus concluded and smiled.

"But, what about Jason?" Leo asked silently.

"Once you finish your last sentence, Tristan and I will stand up, stating how much we don't want this ceremony to continue. If Jason even takes a step near you, We'll stop him" Hephaestus sighed and stepped forward along with Leo in front of the metal door that Leo knew so well. Leo shut his eyes, not wanting to remember his past.

Leo held out his hand and touched the four light small dots on the door that stood about shoulder height of Leo, and the memory rushed over him.

_"Mom!" He had seemed to be shouting for an hour, waiting a response from his mother. "Mom! Mom! Mom, can you hear me?"_

_"Leo? Leo, my Baby!" He could hear her dying cries, pleading to be right by his side, the red metal door barricading them from any physical contact. The flames surrounding him was getting larger._

_"Mom!" Leo had started pounding on the door, hearing a loud crash inside. His tears were falling steadily now, coming down faster and faster, at a more rapid speed. "Mom!"_

_It was all quiet when, Leo, heard tapping, and he faintly made out what it was._ "I Love You," _She repeated it three times, and Leo repeated her taps as well, listening for more, but it was gone. There were none. And Leo found himself crying the whole night untill the Police, Firemen, and Ambalunces arrived. He had left his fingers in those four spots, in hoping a tap in return., the flames creating what seemed to be a shadow._

"Leo?" Leo's dad exclaimed, watching his son cry his eyes out as he dropped to his knees, placing his forehead on the metal door. He didn't respond, and Hephaestus sighed. Slowly Leo turned so his back was leaning against the cold metal door, and held his head in his knees. Hephaestus closed his eyes and sat down as well, scooting closer to his son, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in closer to his chest. "It's alright..." He whispered. Surprisingly, Leo didn't accept it, instead he pushed him away. Leo sniffled but kept his head low, remembering that Hephaestus had abandoned them, and wasn't there for the both of them in the hardest times.

"No it's not..." Leo whispered to himself, Thinking of the wedding, his roomate, and his mother all at once. Hephaestus attempted agin, but Leo did the same thing, and instead stood up. Hephaestus shrug and stood up as well, and watched as Leo whirled around as quickly as he sniffled and slammed his fist against the metal door.

"Leo..." Hephaestus warned, as he swung again and again.

"The door's still here!" He cried out, just realizing something. "It's still here!"

"Leo," Hephaestus rose his voice.

"It's still here! It's still barricading me from mom!" He exclaimed and punched it again. Hephaestus shouted his name and touched his shoulder pulling him away from the door.

Leo pushed away and ran out the back wall, between the two beams, heading through the field he ran as fast as he could, just like he had before. Hephaestus stood there, awe-struck at Leo, and how he's grown.

Leo was running as fast as he could. Running through stiff trees and shrubs just looking to run away from everything. He no longer seemed worried about his roomate or the wedding. Simply not caring about anything. He felt free finally, untill he ran in the middle of the road. The air felt colder here, and different. In the distance the trees swayed unlike the stiff ones he's encountered just earlier. Time did seem to slow down, but that's always seemed to happen after he stopped running. He looked around panting for air. And then he heard the scrreching of tires on his left. Headlights blinded him and Leo flinched seeing the massive truck coming towards him. He tried screaming but nothing came out of his mouth.

In an instant, Hephaestus appeared out of nowhere and brought Leo into his chest. Without resistance, Leo stayed still, and let his father hold him for a second, as he waited for the impact.

The impact never came though. Leo slowly opened his eyes to see they were in the cop car. Leo was still gasping for air and looked around him. "What just happened?" He exclaimed, as Hephaestus sat in the driver's seat calmly.

"You ran off, and was nearly hit by a truck" He said in a even more calmer voice.

"But-but..."

"But what?"

"Wh-What do you mean by nearly?" Leo said, panic written on his face.

"I got you out of there"

"I thought you said you froze time? The trees were swaying" Leo mumbled

"I'm not the god of time, as a blacksmith god, I could only freeze time in small parts at a time," Hephaestus said calmly again, as he reached for the keys on the dashboard.

"Where are we going now?" Leo demanded.

Hephaestus smirked, "You'll see, you'll see..."

* * *

><p>Ending got sloppy, sorry,<p>

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


	7. Chapter 7

Wedding Dress

Thanks for the reviews:D For future chapters it's going to be a lot like the music video for Wedding Dress by the Original singer, Taeyang. Especially the ending. And yes, there is going to be an Epilogue for this story.

Note: There is actually three places Hephaestus is taking him, but I forgot to include it until now, so sorry:P

Third Person P.O.V.

Leo rested his head against the glass, the sun lowering in the sky. The car vibrated making his ears buzz, but he ignored it, trying to focus.

He slowly shut his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes when he suddenly woke up to the abrupt stop of the car. He looked at the car clock to see he had slept for fifeteen minutes while it only felt like two. He widened his eyes to realize where he was. The hospital closest to his apartment. He immediately asked his dad, "Why are we here?"

"I need to show you something." He simply responded and Leo sighed rolling his eyes. "Who?"

"Joe... Your roomate" Hephaestus said after a long silence.

Leo's lip quivered, "W-What? Why?"

Hephaestus sighed angrily and turned towards his son, "I know you, Leo, you'll find something to hang onto so you can't stand up for yourself. I'm showing you these things, so that when you stand in front of their wedding you won't back down and fight for her."

"How is showing me the last place mother was and my injured roomate supposed to help me?" Leo spat.

"If I show you that there really is nothing you have besides Piper, you might actually stand up for your love for her."

"Standing up and making a fool out of myself so that Jason can kill me? Even if I did and didn't have to worry about Jason, it wouldn't make her happy. I just want her to be happy, and if she's happy with Jason, than so be it" Leo shot back.

"What about you Leo?" Hephaestus asked. "What if she is happy when your happy? People want you to be happy too Leo, not just me and Mr. McLean. Your mom, and Joe is another example."

"Than why did she choose to marry Jason? If she wants me to be happy than why did she do that?"

"Because you keep everything to yourself Leo, she doesn't know the things your mom and I know. She doesn't understand everything that you lost" Hephaestus spat. Leo pursed his lips and opened the car door. Slamming it he headed in the opposite direction as the hospital. The blacksmith god stepped out of the car and walked slowly towards him when he stopped and cried.

"You're not even going to say goodbye to your dying roomate?" Leo froze in his tracks and whirled around. Panic and fear across his face.

"What?"

"This very moment, he's having troubles, lost a lot of blood, the puncture wound hit a organ, and he barely has enough time." Hephaestus stared at his son. Leo gulped, walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Where is he?" Leo asked.

"The busiest room in the ICU" Hephaestus replied. Leo ran towards the entrance, shortly followed Hephaestus.

Once Leo got into the Intensive Care Unit, He easily spotted nurses and doctors heading into one hall, straight inside for this room that was almost packed, very slowly. "Why are they moving?" Leo asked as Hephaestus caught up.

"Freezing time by nthe gods only lasts for about an Hour, and the place you stopped time is the place that stays still the most. The furthest the radius the faster time speeds up. Because I stopped time nearly thirty minutes ago, this place has about fifteen minutes before time is caught up."

"Just watch" Hephestus whispered.

The doctors moved slowly, grabbing supplies that Leo didn't know the names of, they attached more fluids and other items into the tube in his arm. They kept looking at the heart moniter which had suddenly become from a jagged up an down line to a flat straight line. That's when Leo inhaled sharply. The doctors seemed to do everything, and Leo couldn't figure out what they were doing until he watched sadly as one of the doctors rose a white sheet over Joe's still body.

Leo simply ran out of the ICU faster than he had came in. Leo leaned his back against the white wall, and put his head in his hands, not believing what he just saw. Hephaestus slowly walked up to him, and Leo turned the other way. "Where _else_ are we going? The wedding?"

"Mr. McLean should meet up with us any time soon" Hephaestus smiled.

Leo looked up, "What?"

"There's only one spot you need to visit next," He replied.

"_I_ needed to show you two places, but Mr. McLean and I need to take you one more place" Hephaestus smiled.

After a moment of hesitation, Leo sighed. "Let's go then..."

Hephaestus smiled and they both walked to the car.

* * *

><p>Sorry so short and sloppy, I <em>really<em> want to get to writing the ending and epilogue, and I want to write my last few chapters for All the Right Moves as well.

Enjoy and Review,

~Percabeth17~


End file.
